Warm Heart Frozen Memory
by Sharys Aogail
Summary: Rating may go up, but not by much. An ice skater loses his way after a terrible accident during a major competition. Shunned, he now skates for only himself. REVIEWS WANTED!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The idea came to me while watching the figure skating World Championship earlier this evening. After watching the new champion's free skate program(Men's division), I had to fight down the urge to cheer and whistle as if I was there in Germany with the other spectators. So what did I do? Started another fanfiction. It IS Gundam Wing, however it is most definitely a AU. Don't be completely put off. I have a general idea where I will be going with it, so it won't be COMPLETELY random. I hope. I hope you find this to your liking. Sharys

Disclaimer: Do you see any Good-Looking anime men hanging off me? Thought not. So in short: Don't SUE!

Warm Heart, Frozen Memory 

(Working title)

By: Sharys Aogail

Music engulfed the dimly lit rink, filling the empty stands with imaginary spectators. Elegant music with a heartfelt rhythm entranced any listener with a mystic beat that sounded like magic long forgotten.

More entrancing still was the lone figure that glided across the ice.

His movements were smooth and graceful, yet interwoven with a subtle sense of power that even he himself was not aware of.

The music flowed through him, guided him across the ice with it's own unique choreography. One move blended with the next in an intricate dance. The ice hissed as a pair of skates flew over it's surface, unaware of the beautiful event currently taking place.

The music swelled, lifting the dancer into quadruple spin, followed by a triple, the landing solid but surprisingly light, then sliding him into a line of serpentine footwork, movements now distinctly feline.

Every Saturday night this dance took place. It was as routine as the rise and fall of the sun or the monthly phases of the moon. However, no two nights were ever the same. Nothing was planned, so the dancer just obeyed the melody, letting it tell him what to do, and he allowed it gladly. He had tried dancing for Them, and loved the way he had made them feel when They watched him, absorbing their emotions even as he performed. He felt as if he was giving Them a piece of himself and in return They gave him a place to belong.

Then the accident, with it's devastating results.

He never danced for Them anymore.

And so he danced for himself, allowing himself the ultimate gift. Freedom. No pressure, no judges, and no one waiting with baited breath on the sidelines, praying for him to make a single costly mistake. No . . . He wanted no part of it.

That wasn't his life anymore.

Yet still the ice called to him, every week asking him for one last dance. So it was. And if one were to look closely, they could see that the dancer's eyes were closed, his very soul surrendered to the music that was his very reflection.

Author's Note: Okay people, this is where you give me your opinion. Like it, hate it, continue, or trash it? Reviews are important for this one, so if no one likes it I wont continue. Got it? Good. Hope to see you in the review section.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello People. I'm glad someone out there liked it! YES, all five boys will play a part in this fic. Other characters may or may not make an appearance, depending if I can work them in or not. I have no clue how long this will be, but with the way my notes are (sigh) expect a long haul. I am an impulsive writer, as in I can only work on a story when one of my muses comes around to give me a kick in the ass. The result is an all nighter (or two), fueled only by whatever dinner I had and the occasional cup of green tea. On a school night, mind.

Anyway . . . as to the skater's identity . . . I am sorry to say you must read on (and don't jump to conclusions!). Hey, how else am I supposed to get reviews? Sharys

Disclaimer: If I can't afford my own damn horse, then how the hell could I own ANY Gundam series? I literally don't have two dimes to rub together! (walks away grumbling)

Warm Heart, Frozen Memory

Chap. 2

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?"

"Because I would have nagged and nagged until you gave in anyway. You just saved yourself the annoyance."

Heero sighed, admitting defeat. The two of them were standing in his living room, Duo lying sprawled across the couch like some over-grown cat with a distinctly smug look on his face. Heero glared at him as he retrieved his coat from the closet.

"Oh, come on!" Duo prompted. "When was the last time I asked you for anything? Besides, you promised. Remember?"

"I know, I know!" he growled, yanking his jacket roughly over his shoulders. How could he possibly forget? Duo only reminded him about five times a week and whenever he bothered to call. He had been out of town on Duo's birthday, so in retaliation his "brother" made him promise to go out to his choice of restaurant as soon as school gave him the time off. And he was to pay the bill. "You don't have to rub it in."

Duo's face turned into the picture of innocence. "Would I do such a thing?"

Heero's eyes narrowed.

"Alright, I am," Duo admitted, bouncing to his feet, his trademark braid trailing the motion. "Well, how about that dinner? We have to make one quick stop before we do, though."

Years of interacting with the other man told Heero that he was withholding information. He cut Duo off at the door, blocking the exit until he got more details. "And where exactly are we going?" he asked quietly.

The tone left no room for argument.

Duo gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's kind of like this. I wanted to bring a friend of mine along as well, but he has work, see? So we have to go pick him up."

"And he works where?"

Duo gave him his most disarming smile.

"I'm going to kill you."

"No you're not. It's not like I bound you, forced skates on your feet and then tossed you out on the ice."

"If the circumstances were right you would do just that."

Duo made no attempt to deny it.

The two of them approached a very large one-story building with a very distinctive logo plastered on it's sign. Heero's movement was reluctant. He dreaded entering the building, a small part of his mind whispering thoughts of Duo changing his mind at the last minute. He did his best to rid himself of the idea, his face reflecting none of it's inner struggles.

The last time he had set foot on ice had been a complete disaster. Within a five minute period he had somehow managed to knock over nearly a dozen different people. He had been six at the time. He had spent years trying to banish the memory to the deepest, darkest recesses of his mind. He hadn't set foot in an ice rink since.

As they neared the entrance, the doors automatically slid open, allowing them to step inside. A gentle blast of cool air greeted Heero, making him grateful for grabbing his jacket. Duo seemed to know where he was going, so he followed his lead, letting his eyes wander.

The place was nice he supposed. The rink itself was large and judging by the small set of bleachers and a currently blank score board, it played host to some of the local hockey games. Off to the side behind the bleachers were several smaller sub-areas, from rows of lockers, a skate rental booth, to a hot cocoa machine(1).

Currently there was a class taking place on the ice. A small handful of adults were assisting a gaggle of wobbly kids, teaching them how to move about without their feet slipping out from under them.

Duo stopped and smiled. "There he is."

Heero tried to see who Duo was looking at. "Who?"

He pointed to one of the instructors. "There, the one with the hunter green jacket."

He blinked in surprise. The isolated instructor was several years younger than the others, and had an interesting hairstyle that left a long forelock to conceal one of his eyes(2). The man did not look much older then himself.

"They should be wrapping up pretty soon," Duo told him. "Might as well make ourselves comfortable." With that, he plopped himself down onto the nearest bleacher, leaning back on his elbows and crossing his ankles.

Heero made to join him.

(A.N. sorry to end it there, but I have Homework. I'm still in high school ya know!)

They had one of these at the place I went skating on a fieldtrip. Despite the cheapness, it was surprisingly good.

(2) Sorry for the equestrian termology. Trowa's bangs just looks like the forelock of a horse. But in a good way.

Author's Note: Okay, be honest! How many of you thought Heero was the skater at first? I just can't picture him being a competative figure skater, he's too . . . stiff. The skater's identity should be pretty obvious now. If you're still not sure then you will just have to wait until the next chapter. Oh, come on, who else could it possibly be? (In MY opinion anyway) I promise that chapters will get longer as soon as I build up some momentum. The story isn't solid enough for me to really roll with it yet, but I'm working on it.

Yes, in this story Duo and Heero consider each other brothers of sorts. That will be explained later.

If anyone seems too OOC, I am really, really sorry. It's been too long since I've watched the show, and I haven't had the time to dust off my videos. Suggestions would be welcome and appreciated for I am stumbling in the dark here. And remember, REVIEWS ARE GOOD! I run best on feedback. Sharys


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I realize now that I toyed with my readers a little more than I intended to, so I'm going to clear this up right now: The skater is NOT TROWA!! Sorry of the confusion folks!

Sorry for the delayed update, but I had surgery last Monday, which involved the removal of eight teeth (four wisdom, and four for braces), not one but two vasovagal reactions, and medication. Then spring break arrived. I spent THIS week getting in some serious ride time. Today I spent giving a good friend her very first experience on the back of a horse . . . then I took said horse down the Track (a dirt quarter of a mile straightaway with a starting gate at one end). Fought the bitch tooth and nail to actually get DOWN to the starting end, but damn was it worth it. Adrenaline City. She was going at least thirty-five mph, and for a thousand-pound, four-legged animal a bit past her prime that's FAST! After a ride like that I can almost overlook the fact that she almost backed herself into a barbed wire fence . . . . almost. Cheers! Sharys

Disclaimer: As I do not feel particularly witty at the moment, I'll say it simply – don't own, don't sue, we all keep our money. (If you HAVE money . . . . )

Warm Heart, Frozen Memory

Chap. 3 

Bright eyes danced, warmed at the sight that lay before them. A lone girl, much more advanced than the rest of her class was doing practice spins. Awkwardly, he admitted, but it was clear from her expression that she enjoyed it. In the whirl of movement, her pink sweater and short brown hair blurred together. At one point she lost that essential center of gravity and fell, landing quite ungracefully on her rump. She stood, brushed herself off indignantly then tried again.

He smiled.

He loved watching the children skate. It reminded him of himself when he first began. The simple joy the children took in it almost made him relive what he felt when he had performed. It was a strange warmth that saturated everything, giving off a contented, calm sensation. Despite the other memories his observations dug up, he thought them worth it, if only for the feeling.

With a shout from one of the elder instructors, the session ended.

Giving a sigh, he shifted off the wall he had been leaning against. He hadn't come to watch, no matter how much it pleased him.

Brushing a hand through pale blonde hair, he started to search for his friend.

Eyes sifting through the small gaggle of parents he spotted his target, standing near the bleachers talking to some of the parents. As he neared he frowned slightly. They weren't parents as he had previously thought, but two men, both in their early twenties. One was talking in a very animated manner, making his waist-long braid swing from side to side. The other stood stock still, listening to his companion speak in silence. His posture held a faint military quality, and his dark hair cast shadows over his face.

Trowa noticed his appearance first. He blinked and then smiled. "Quatre! What are you doing here?"

The other two men turned to see the new comer, one giving a friendly smile, the other remaining neutral.

He fought down a twinge of embarrassment. "Well, I just came to visit, but I see you already have company."

"Oh, right," Trowa cleared his throat. "Duo, Heero, this is my friend, Quatre Raberba Winner. Quatre, this is Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy."

Quatre smiled warmly as he shook both of their hands. "Sorry if I interrupted . . ."

"Hey, not at all!" Duo told him, a mischievous grin slowly creeping across his face. "In fact the three of us were all going out to dinner! Come join us! As they say, the more the merrier!"

Cold blue eyes narrowed as Heero glared at his companion.

Suddenly self-conscious, Quatre squirmed even though the glare was not directed at him. "I don't know if that would be such a good idea."

"Come on Quatre," Trowa reasoned. "You need to get out more. You said it yourself not two days ago."

"As long as it's not any trouble . . ."

"If you think you can last through a whole meal with the world's loudest man, feel free to come along."

Three pairs of eyes focused on the previously silent Heero.

"HEY!" Duo barked, pointing an accusing finger at the dark-haired man. "I'm not loud, I'm confident! And it isn't my fault you don't speak up. If you did you just MAY have more friends."

"Mind your own business."

Quatre smiled at the banter. He suddenly felt better about accepting the invitation.

Author's Note: Sorry again for the delay and for how pathetically short this chapter was, but I wanted to let the readers know that I AM continuing, so I wanted to update. I hit a snag for the next chapter but I'm trying to work through it. Any ideas would be helpful and taken into careful consideration. And congrats to everyone who guessed correctly about the skater's identity. I just can't picture anyone other than Quatre out there competing. Have you SEEN what some of the Skaters wear? I've done sketches: Quatre can actually pull it off.

So . . . how am I doing so far? I do have other fics, but so far this one has gotten the most reviews in such a short period. Remember to REVIEW please! No reviews no new chapters.

I have been toying with an idea, but I want some opinions (though I may go through with it regardless) : Who wants to see Heero on horseback? In the story, I mean. And not the hideous ones they showed in the second episode, but REAL horses. Anyone curious? (in case no one has noticed, I am horse crazy)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: As per suggestion . . . here be background info, Harharhar! (meep) if this is posted after a long delay I blame it on the fact that I'm trying to be thorough!

Seriously, sorry about the major wait but I wasn't kidding about being an impulse writer. I think up new stories by the week and have a hard time focusing on just one. Hope this turned out alright. Sharys

Disclaimer : If you REALLY want to see it go back to the previously posted chapters. I'm lazy.

Warm Heart, Frozen Memory 

(The title stuck)

Chap.4

Dinner was a lively affair. Duo had chosen a nearby Italian restaurant, which suited Quatre just fine.

As it turned out, Trowa had met Duo a few months back when his car had broken down. Duo, being a mechanic, had been a passerby and pulled over to help.

Quatre listened as the braided brunette wove a dramatic tale of life and death out of a simple overheated radiator. Trowa rolled his eyes at the exaggeration, while Heero paid attention with a scrutinizing eye.

Surprisingly, Duo was the head mechanic at a local body shop. It was hard for Quatre to believe at first, with all the wild stories that Duo loved to dazzle his audience with, but with the confirmation of both Trowa and Heero, he concluded that there was more to the braided man than what he let on. Throughout dinner, when he wasn't making jokes, he would make short comments that were bizarrely insightful, and (quite frankly) unexpected.

During one particularly over dramatic tale, Heero broke his silence.

"Enough, is enough," he ground out, looking annoyed. "There is only so much crap you can feed a person in one evening."

Duo grinned. "Aww, still bitter are we?"

Heero growled in response, downing the rest of his drink in one gulp.

Quatre turned to Trowa questioningly, but he only smiled slightly and gave a small shrug.

After some polite questioning, Quatre had discovered that Heero was a second year college student majoring in computer programming. "Top of his class too!" Duo informed them. And a dozen steps ahead of his instructors at all times, if Quatre was any judge.

"What about you, Quatre?" Duo asked curiously, before stuffing an enormous amount of lasagna in his mouth.

Quatre jerked at the question. "Me?" He gave a kind smile. "Nothing really interesting. I go to school, and that's a full time job in itself. Business Major."

Duo visibly swallowed. "Really? You don't really seem the type who would be interested in that field."

There were those observation skills again.

Suppressing a sigh, he gave another cheerful smile. "Yes, well, you know what they say about assumptions."

The truth was that he had no other option, really. His family's company was having troubles, and his sisters were ill-equipped to deal with them all. Now with no other dreams or goals in mind, it was only natural to take up the family business if nothing else it was an obligation.

But if things had gone differently . . .

Dislodging the unwelcome thoughts of "if only", Quatre focused back on the current conversation, quite determined to enjoy the rest of the evening in peace.

Shadows of the past be damned.

The group parted ways back at the ice rink, where Quatre had apparently left his car. After brief farewells, Duo and Heero loaded up in Heero's truck and drove off towards home. For the most part, the ride was pretty quiet, except the occasional yelp from Duo when Heero slapped his hand for touching his radio.

Halfway home it was Heero who broke the silence. "So what's your take on Quatre?"

Duo stretched his legs out as far as they could go and folded his hands behind his head. "Nice guy. A bit too polite for me, but a nice guy."

"And?"

Duo gave him a sidelong glance, suppressing his usual grin. "Why Heero, are you implying that you saw something that I did not? It just simply isn't so!"

Heero gave him a hard look.

"All right, all right! I'll cut the jokes." Duo sighed and looked out the passenger window. "He _is_ a nice guy, all right. But I think I hit a tender spot when I asked what he did. He just sort of . . . shut down. All his smiles after that just seemed sort of forced, there was no life to them." He stopped then, and turned to his older brother. "You saw them too." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," Heero replied quietly.

"We just met the guy. We don't have to get involved."

"You're right." Heero gave a small smirk. "But a little scouting never hurt anybody."

Author's Note: Look! An UPDATE! Aren't you proud of me? No? well, review and tell me off. OR, be nice and give me some constructive input. Happy Holidays!


End file.
